Bioshock Knight
by The Dark Warden
Summary: Sarah Jackson was a Spartan IV. Her job consisted of shooting aliens, shooting alien robots, breaking malfunctioning alien tech, and generally getting herself into all kinds of stupid situations. Fighting through a city in the sky with a girl who gave the fabric of reality the Bird...not part of the job description.


_**Chapter One: The Debt**_

_Sarah…are you afraid of God?_

_No…but I'm afraid of you._

Spartan-042 AKA Commander Sarah 'Lone Wolf' Jackson groaned as she woke up to the sound of a stormy sea. A Spartan-IV, the soldier was six foot seven inches out of armor, six foot eleven inches in armor. Her dark red Copperhead Armor was freshly serviced and raring to go, her crimson visor reflecting the flashes of lightning that split the stormy sky. Under her helmet, silver eyes cracked open and blinked blearily as her HUD rebooted. The soldier shook her head as he sat up, blearily looking about to see himself in a row boat on a very angry sea.

Her father, a man named Percy Jackson, had told her that the sea had a mind of its own. It could laugh and cry, sing and roar, love and hate. She had believed the man, as Percy had never given her a reason to doubt him. Then he and his wife Annabeth had died, fighting a war that humanity had never asked for, that they had never wanted. And Sarah had been moved to her foster father, Booker DeWitt. A Vice cop and a good man, just one with a lot of demons. Booker and his wife Annabelle had taken her in when she was fifteen years old, an angry kid who had just lost everything. They had been good folk, right up to the point Annabelle got pregnant.

Unfortunately, she died giving birth to her daughter, Anna. When Annabelle had died, Booker had fallen into a deep depression. He had started drinking and gambling, though had kept himself together just enough to support his foster daughter and newborn daughter. That had lasted a year. Sarah had gotten two jobs on top of going through High School in New York to help support Booker. They had gotten into a few arguments about how Booker used money meant for Anna to gamble with, but they usually had to stop when little Anna would start crying from all the shouting. Half-way through Senior year, the worst had happened. She had returned home to find Booker passed out on the floor in a puddle of his own vomit with Anna no where to be found. To say that she had lost her head was an understatement. She had slapped Booker awake and demanded to know where Anna was. The drunk had told her that 'they' had taken her to settle his debts.

Sarah broke the man's jaw and called the police. She was seventeen at the time. Booker had been taken to the prison just outside the city and lived out his sentence there. When he got out five years later, Sarah had joined the Marines and had already fought the Covenant across the galaxy. Hell, she had even managed to survive the Flood infestation in New Mombasa. She had nothing good to say to Booker and the man had understood. He had moved to New Phoenix to try and start over.

That was a few months before the Didact of Revenge had attacked using the Composer. Despite their differences, she had been one of the many Marines who had requested to be deployed to check on family. She had found Booker's ashes in his home. The man had been sitting down to watch the Grifball game.

Shortly after that, she had been selected to become a Spartan-IV. She had jumped at the chance to become one of the legendary warriors. Augmentation had been excruciating. Getting used to the enhanced speed, strength, reflexes and height had been a massive pain in the ass. She had done so well in the training that she had been given her own Fireteam. Every member of Fireteam Asgard was rated Hyper-Lethal.

It was shortly after that that the Spartan had received an old-fashioned telegram. A telegram of all things! That hadn't been used since the late 1960's. Why the person hadn't just called her or sent a regular message she didn't know.

The message had read: BRING US THE GIRL AND WIPE AWAY THE DEBT.

She had only scratched her head and tossed the message aside. She had made a point not to gamble on anything outside of friendly bets with her team. Apparently, they hadn't taken kindly to her refusal to answer. She had entered her cabin onboard the UNSC Infinity and then everything had gone black.

So here she was, a Spartan in a rowboat, wondering how the hell the wooden boat was holding her weight while watching the two civilians who refused to look at her even as she demanded to know where she was and what was going on.

Her AI, Korra, was nowhere to be found, which meant that she wouldn't be able to figure out what was blocking her radio from contacting the Infinity.

"Are you going to just sit there?" she nearly jumped out of her suit when the man rowing the boat spoke. He had an English accent that was laced with annoyance.

"As opposed to what? Standing?" his female companion asked. Sarah snorted. That was the kind of answer she would expect from Kory, Asgard's sharpshooter. She was a snarky pain in the ass as well.

"Not standing. Rowing."

"Rowing? I hadn't planned on it."

The woman turned around in her seat to hand Sarah a large silver case. With a huff, she took it. "What's this?"

The woman didn't answer her. The two continued to argue about rowing as he opened the case.

Inside was her Magnum pistol, her assault rifle and her collapsed Sniper Rifle. Her weapons were all painted the same as her armor, red with gold highlights. The Spartan grumbled as she clamped the pistol to her thigh, with both her assault rifle and sniper rifle going on her back. In the case were several items, all of which she put in her belt except for a photograph. It was a picture of a young woman with long black hair tied into a braid. She wore a white blouse and dark blue dress. The soldier had to admit that she was very beautiful. Probably late teens, early twenties. Close to her age. Maybe a year or so younger, but whatever. At the top of the picture was the name 'Elizabeth'. Flipping the photo over, she read the back. 'Bring to New York. Unharmed'

_What do these folks think I am?_ She grumbled.

"Hey, would you people tell me what the hell is going on?" she snarled as they approached the dock of what appeared to be an old lighthouse. "If this is about that telegram thing, then you can forget it."

The gentleman who was rowing sighed and looked to his female compatriot. "I still say she's the best for the job."

"And I still don't agree with this little experiment of yours. Not to mention why it had to be THIS young woman of all people. You know we could've gotten someone else. "

"We could have, yes. But we didn't. And what's done is done."

They pulled alongside the dock, and Sarah climbed out, not wanting to be around the odd pair any longer.

"Shall we tell her when we'll be returning?" the woman asked.

"Would that change anything?"

"It might give her some comfort."

"At least that's something we can agree on."

The Spartan shook her head in annoyance. "Hey, is someone supposed to meet me here or are your employers pissed at me over something?"

The woman spoke up, though she only answered half the question. "I would certainly hope so, this does seem like a dreadful place to be stranded."

The man started to row away.

"Hey, you still didn't tell me what the hell is going on here!" the soldier shouted as the boat continued to float away.

They didn't answer and soon faded into the darkness. The Spartan shook her head in disbelief. "This has got ONI written all over it," she grumbled as she started toward the lighthouse. "Maybe there's somebody inside that can connect me with the Infinity."

_Bongk bongk bongk, Clunk clunk clunk_, went her boots as the heavy metal crossed the wooden dock and onto the stone stairway. Everywhere she looked, all Sarah could see was stormy seas. So…was she supposed to wait for someone to show up or head into the lighthouse?

Her question was answered as a lightning bolt struck the sea not a hundred meters from the dock, causing the electricity to spread out like a luminescent web under the water for a split second before fading. Inside it is then. Sarah swiftly climbed the staircase and headed to the massive wooden door. She raised her fist to knock when the note on the door caught her eye.

Jackson-

BRING US THE GIRL AND WIPE AWAY THE DEBT. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE.

There was blood splatter on the paper. Sarah's assault rifle was out and the safety was off in the time it took to blink. Something was wrong. With a silent command, her helmet lights lit up and she carefully pushed the door open, gritting her teeth as the hinges squealed with the motion.

Inside was an empty, circular room lit by a single candle. Said candle was sitting next to a bowl filled with water under a sign that read: Of Thy Sins, Shall I Wash Thee

Sarah grunted and moved past it. She had stopped being religious after Anna had disappeared. The stairs looked sturdy enough to support her weight, so up she went, cursing with every groan of the wood beneath her feet. As she rose, a sign on the wall read: From Sodom, Shall I Lead Thee.

Someone's a religious nut, she mused as she kept moving. Second floor was clear, though as she searched the floor, she found some odd silver coins that looked like the ones she had seen in museums. Coins that hadn't been used in a little under six hundred years, yet these were in perfect condition. On a hunch, she slipped the coins into one of the Forerunner tech upgraded satchels she had on her person.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?"

She had Active Camo installed on her armor, so she would be unable to use Promethean Vision to search for anyone. No movement on her motion tracker either. She stopped and looked at the map on the wall. It appeared to be a map of the Transcontinental Railroad from the early 1900's. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Once she got to the second set of stairs, she spotted a huge mess. Signs of a struggle. She increased her pace up the stairs, ignoring the groaning of the wood as she raised her rifle. She ignored the third sign next to her head as she ran past it. Upon reaching the third level, she rushed forward, having spotted a man with a bag over his head, blood soaking through the man's clothing. She meant to check the man's vitals and send up a flare to signal any nearby vessels. However, as soon as she got within ten feet of the man, she could see the massive hole in his forehead. Large caliber round at close range. Execution or example? Looking down, she spotted a note with jagged writing on the paper. 'Don't disappoint us.'

The Spartan snarled at the note. Whoever had arranged for her to be here, they meant business. All the more reason to get this 'Elizabeth' as far away from these bastards as possible. If she could get in contact with the UNSC, she could arrange for protective custody for the girl. She shook her head and headed up the final set of stairs, back out into the rain and around to the front of the torch.

Once there, she saw three bells in front of what looked like an angel, each with a different engraving in the copper metal. An opened scroll, a key and a rapier. She blinked as she remembered the card that was in the case. She pulled it out swiftly as she clamped her rifle to her back. Reaching out, she hit the scroll bell once, and the key and rapier bells twice each. Nothing happened. Or at least that was what went through the Spartan's mind right before she nearly jumped right off the edge of the lighthouse as the sky lit up like a beacon, playing three deep notes of the same turn, in the same order as the bells.

Sarah's jaw dropped open. "What the hell…?"

Everything fell silent for a moment before…_Clink_.

The Spartan snapped around, pistol at the ready as she looked around. However, when she looked up, he saw that it had only been the Torch lighting up. She sighed in his helmet as she shook his head. "'Curiouser and curiouser' as Alice would've said," Sarah chuckled.

She flinched again and cursed as the lights mimicked the tone and order of the bells, just for the sky to do the same with more speed than before. "Okay, whoever built this needs to get punched in the face…by a Hunter," she grumbled as the glass clicked and swung open like a door. She stepped in to see the torch itself unscrew from the housing and slid up silently, the floor splitting open to reveal…a chair. Sarah blinked in confusion as the red leather chair unfolded and everything fell still.

"Do they want me to sit in the fancy yet creepy chair?" she wondered aloud as she looked around the damp room. "What the hell have you stepped in, Sarah?"

Lowering her pistol back to the magnetic clamp on her thigh, she took a deep breath. "If it gets me out of this place, fine. I'll sit in the creepy chair."

She sat in the chair.

For a moment nothing happened. And then a set of clamps attempted to hold her in place. Unfortunately, even with the smooth, narrow armguards of her armor, the titanium alloy kept the clamps from locking together. The floor split open like a flower, spinning the chair until she was facing the opposite way she had been before.

"Make yourself ready pilgrim," a female voice said over an unseen intercom. "The bindings are there for your safety."

"What is this thing? A rocket-ship?" Sarah half-shouted as the metal plating slammed together. The chair leaned forward and Sarah saw that, yes, it was indeed a rocket-ship. She stared with wide eyes as the chair pulled back and raised her up to stare out the viewport. The tower began to shake as the engines ignited, the voice coming back over the intercom.

"Ascension…ascension in five…four…three…two…one…Lift off!"

Sarah couldn't hold back her scream as the pod-ship thing took off at top speed, racing through the air straight up as the voice listed off the altitude. Her hands gripped the arms of the chair so hard, the metal was bending under her fingers. Lightning shook the pod and for a moment, she thought the pod was going to explode, leaving her to fall back to the Earth to get locked up in the armor's gel layer until the UNSC found her. However, instead the pod broke through the clouds to reveal a city in the sky. It was an incredible sight. Soaring skyscrapers, bridges and blimps, odd railways with what looked like people sliding across them. It was incredible

"Hallelujah," said the voice in a matter of fact tone, making the Spartan glare at the speaker with a heated gaze. She turned her gaze back out the window as the floating city drifted by.

"How in the hell did the UNSC miss this?"

The city looked like something out of a dream she had as a child. A city amongst the clouds,where all were welcome no matter their skin tone, religion, or sexual preference (That one was added when she turned fourteen and realized she preferred women over men).

However, the Spartan would soon learn that it was anything but the City of her dreams.

* * *

_**Put this together because my brain is very very strange. This is more or less a test story. If it is well recieved, you can bet you'll see more of it. That said, if not, then its a one shot.**_


End file.
